kingdomheartsfan_ficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spark01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Degenerator316 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) See, I've not ever tried to justify any of what I've done. If I have, I'm telling you I'm not trying to make excuses. But you'll have to admit: if Fantendo was meant as a private website, it would be under lock and code, wouldn't it? There are more sites for fanfictions, but I can't understand why we can't be reasonable. You see me trying to change and hopefully get past all of this. At least try to be understanding. Thank you. 1. If Yoshi has already shared with you guys the recap of everything that you guys didn't see for yourselves, you'd see that Drake kinda had a hand in what's happened so far. Ask Yoshi, or even look on his talk page. 2. I apologize for all of that. On the one hand, Cobs kinda provoked me. Look at my original accounts talk page. He made me angry enough to issue threats. Having untreated autism at that time, I didn't really know how to react up until this point. Again, I apologize for that. All I ask is a second chance, like all the other users have gotten. And like I said, I'm sorry for that as well. I wish you could put yourself in my position. Right now, I feel like I'm under fire, and all I want is forgiveness. Just because I point out that we're not necessarily all innocent here. All of that story, if you looked, I can still press charges on Drake for. Look I'm sorry for everything that's happened, and I would like a second chance. Everything I say, I'd like to not be used against me. I may be a terrible person, but people change. I'm about 98% sure. Hey bro Hey, Sparkbro. My cousin just told me about your supposed meeting, bro. It looks like it's gonna happen. Unc, Aunt, my other cousin and I are talking to her now, but, why did you invite her to your house in the first place? Just curious bro. King of the Sea, bro 02:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Um okay. I can't always help saying bro though, but I'll try. Anyway, she's probably on her way now, cause she and my other cousins left on a plane just a few hours ago. But, if/when she decides to come over to your and Cobbro's place (wow, I didn't know you two were related :o ), you two would be in way over your heads. 1. I don't think you understand bro. At that party I mentioned, she just exploded on that guy who made that joke about her tits. She start throwing kicks (without ever putting her foot back on the ground, no less) and laid in with her fists at the end. By the time me and my 6 buddies dragged (not pulled) her off of him, the doctor said she landed 30-something kicks (broke the guy's ribs somewhere in that time) and 8 punches in the face. Sparkbro, that was all of 20-something seconds. And there were plenty of people there. If she is going on through with this, it'll just be you, Cobbro, whoever else you live with and her behind locked doors. 2. If she's going to do what I think she's going to do, then that means she must have some sort of plan if it doesn't turn out the way she wants it to. She's like, a mad scientist with all these crazy schemes of hers. 3. She says something about how Cobbro stared at her. That doesn't sound too cool for her mood when she's in your house talking to you guys. Just saying. King of the Sea, bro 02:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I know I'm not going to be there. Which is why I'm trying to tell you, Sparkbro. I won't be there to stop her if she attacks you. If she shows up, what then? Are you going to be this confident if she comes to your house? Fine. Can't say I didn't warn you if you should piss her off. But if she fux you up, it won't be as simple as calling the cops to sort it out. Just as long as you know that, I'm sure you got it under control.